Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-10060731-20140519161921
Da fragte Connor, wie es dazu kam. Connor: " Was ist geschehen?" Bridget: " Ich dachte, ich hatte eine Halluzination von ihm und erstach ihn mit einem Engelsschwert. Doch dann musste ich erkennen, dass er es wirklich war. Mei wollte ihn retten, doch es war zu spät". Connor: " Also hatte ich Recht". Da schauten ihn alle verwundert an. Draco: " Was meinst du damit ? Womit hattest du Recht?" Connor: " Kurz bevor ich zu Nina und Johnny gestoßen bin, hatte ich so einen stechenden Stich in der Brust. Ich konnte nicht erklären, wieso, doch verriet mir mein Gefühl, dass irgendwas schlimmes passiert ist". Da kam Mei dazu " Es kam unerwartet. Ich hatte versucht, ihm zu helfen, doch war es zu spät". Connor's Blick fiel dann auf die 2 Gräber, die in der Ferne lagen. Da fragte er " Liegt er dahinten? Und wer ist im anderen?". Alle schauten auf die Gräber. Mei: " Ja, da hinter liegt er... und neben ihn Azrael". Da mischte sich Nina ein " Warte mal.... etwa der Engel, von dem du deine Kräfte hattest?". Mei antwortet erdrückt " Ja". Connor antwortet darauf leicht bedrückt " Das tut mir leid. Er war bestimmt ein guter Engel." Da kam Mei eine Träne und sagte " Ja, das war er". Melissa: " Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle reingehen?". Alle waren dafür.... nur Connor nicht. "Äh...Geht ihr schon. Ich werde gleich nachkommen". "Wie du willst" sagte Melissa und alle außer Connor gehen ins Haus. Connor ging zu Castiel's Grab, nicht wissend, dass Mei ihn im Haus mit ihren Kräften beobachtet und mithört. Connor stand vor Cas Grab " He Cas. Weißt du, ich... Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit, dir Danke zu sagen. Du warst bei uns, als Astaroth rauskam. Du hattest mich zurückgebracht. Obwohl ich mir nichts draus machte, konnte ich mir schon denken, das dir was passiert ist und wollte es wohl nur nicht wahr haben..... Von all den Engel, die in der Serie vorkamen, warst du mein Lieblingsengel. Hm.... Ich wünschte, Gott würde dich wieder zurückholen, wie er es immer getan hatte." Connor lief eine Träne übers Gesicht und kniete sich hin. Er nahm sein Kreuz von Hals, wickelte es sich um die Hand und sprach: " Requiescat in pace.... Freund". Connor musste in dem Moment an die Erlebnisse denken, die Castiel mit den Winchesters zusammen verbrachten. Wie Cas immer kindlich wirkte, wenn er was nicht verstand. Wie er immer Dean und Sam zur Hilfe eilte.... und das zwischen ihm und Dean eine starke Verbindung entstand, fast brüderlich. Und wie gern er wollte, dass er und die anderen auch so eine Verbindung hätten aufbauen könnten. Er fühlte sich wie Dean es tat am Grab seines Vaters, als der Dschinn ihn in eine Traumwelt schickte. Connor wischte sich zwar die erste Träne weg, doch folgte schon die zweite. Da stand er auf, legte sich sein Kreuz wieder um und geht zum Haus.... doch schaute er ein letztes Mal auf's Grab und sagte ein letztes mal " Leb wohl" . Mei hub ihre Kräfte auf und fing an über das, was sie grade sah und hörte, nachzudenken.